1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus which performs recording of images or the like by ejecting liquid from a head unit, and landing a liquid droplet (dot) on a medium has been widely used. In addition, a method of causing a liquid to be ejected by applying a drive waveform signal to an element such as a piezoelectric element which is provided in the head unit, and by vibrating the piezoelectric element is well known, as a method of ejecting liquid from the head unit.
In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, a method of generating the drive waveform signal has been proposed (for example, in JP-A-2000-343690) in which a small amplitude voltage signal is input to a head unit through a cable such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) from a control unit which generates a predetermined voltage signal, and the voltage signal is power amplified in the head unit.
In the method described in JP-A-2000-343690, when a sufficiently large power capacitor is provided on the head, it is not necessary that a current with a large peak which instantly flows when driving the head flow in the cable, such as an FFC. That is, since an average current flows in the cable such as an FFC, it is possible to reduce the heat in the cable, and to reduce the number of cores in the FFC. However, there may be a case where it is not possible to generate a correct drive waveform signal in the head unit due to the influence of a disturbance such as noise in the transmission path (FFC), when a voltage waveform signal with a small amplitude is transmitted to the head unit from the control unit. In such as case, it is difficult to precisely control the amount of liquid ejecting.